


My little Sherlock

by seventy_nine_percent



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Body Horror, Dark Character, Delusions, Gen, Hospitals, Madness, Murder, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-12-15 14:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/850738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventy_nine_percent/pseuds/seventy_nine_percent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>О многогранной личности Шерлока и ее составляющих.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My little Sherlock

\- Боже мой! - Джон тыльной стороной ладони утирает выступившие от смеха слезы. - Это так глупо, но так смешно!

Шерлок кидает взгляд через его плечо. На экране ноутбука открыто окно YouTube, а в поле проигрывания видео мелькают невыносимо-яркие единороги, пони и крылатые лошади с разноцветными гривами и пиктограммами на крупах.

_\- Добро пожаловать! Сегодня мы собрались здесь, чтобы оказать честь пони, от которого мы всегда можем ожидать помощи в делах больших и малых. Пони, вклад которого…_

_\- Вы видели, как ловко двигалась Эплджек?!_

Тонкие голоса, настойчиво звучащие из динамиков, прогоняют Шерлока в спальню. Он мог бы рассказать Джону. Правда, мог бы. Но _они_ говорят ему замолчать. _Они_ закрывают его рот, смыкают губы, и все, что теперь может из них вырваться - это мычание. 

У _них_ больше сил, чем раньше, но Шерлок не даст _им_ вырваться.

Нет. Нет. Нет.

___

Шерлок знает, почему _они_ приняли такой облик. Это просто. Его психиатр сказал, что он все сделал правильно.

Все началось, когда Шерлоку было шесть. Иногда он не помнил, где провел предыдущие несколько часов. Иногда он начинал говорить вещи, от которых мамочка бледнела. Иногда он разговаривал со своими друзьями, сидя один, в комнате, где никого не было.

Вот тогда его и отправили в _то_ место, будто в ссылку. Как будто он был сломанной деталью, ненужным механизмом. По крайней мере, _они_ говорили об этом так. Самому Шерлоку там нравилось. Там было чисто, очень светло, и люди, которых он видел, улыбались ему, даже тогда, когда из его рта вылетали плохие, плохие, грязные слова. 

В том месте добрая женщина в снежно-белом халате, его психиатр, миссис Фауст, просила (заставляла, говорили _они_ ) его рисовать или лепить из глины, или играть с животными. Это называлась длинным-длинным словом, и Шерлок был горд, что запомнил его - иппотерапия. 

Шерлока подводили к загону, столбики и перекладины которого были выкрашены в нарядный белый цвет, и он мог дотронуться до холодного мокрого носа лошади, или потереть короткую ершащуюся шерсть на ее морде, а иногда, когда он вел себя хорошо, даже покататься в седле. 

Пони были очень красивыми. У Шерлока не было друзей, совсем-совсем, кроме _них,_ разумеется, поэтому пони стали его друзьями. Они были хорошими, незлыми, и никогда не делали больно, в отличие от _них._ Это Шерлоку нравилось.

___

Миссис Фауст просила Шерлока расслабиться, лечь на кушетку, держать глаза открытыми. Она говорила, что Шерлок должен управлять _ими,_ а не _они_ Шерлоком. Для этого _они_ должны были принять другой облик, стать приятными. Шерлок должен подружиться с _ними,_ а _они_ должны подружиться друг с другом, и тогда ему не придется больше возвращаться сюда, только пить таблетки, и все. 

_И все будет хорошо, и все будет хорошо, и все будет хорошо._

Шерлок слушал очень внимательно и кивал, а в его голове мысли ударялись друг об друга, как спелые яблоки. Они падали и падали вниз, а _она_ собирала и уносила их с собой, но никогда не возвращала назад. Шерлоку нужны были его мысли. Поэтому он решился.

___

Он составил список тех вещей, которые ему нравятся. Миссис Фауст одобрила. 

_\- медведи (сильные)_

_\- атлас по анатомии (интересно)_

_\- Спайк-из-под-подушки (дракон, плюшевый, с ним не так страшно засыпать)_

_\- Майкрофт_

_\- пони (добрые, красивые, не убегают, можно кататься, веселые)_

Пони не могли не выиграть. Даже _они_ не смогли бы этому помешать. 

 

**Twilight Sparkle**

_Они_ сопротивлялись. _Они_ всегда сопротивлялись. У _них_ было очень много сил, _они_ были намного сильнее его, но у Шерлока был Майкрофт, и мамуля, и миссис Фауст, и пони, и Спайк, и он очень-очень хотел, чтобы ему больше не было так больно, как в те моменты, когда _они_ шептали ему, или приходили играть в его голову. У _них_ были странные игры, Шерлоку они не нравились. В _их_ играх было много красного.

Сначала Шерлок должен был разделить _их._ Так _они_ потеряют свою силу, говорила миссис Фауст. Шерлок должен был представить клетки, золотые клетки, в которые он посадит каждого из _них._ Шесть клеток. Шесть клеток полукругом, и в первую попалась самая гордая.

Шерлок был доволен, и миссис Фауст попросил нарисовать _ее._ Шерлок взял фиолетовый карандаш. _Она_ («Почему она, а не он, Шерлок?»; «Не знаю. А есть разница?») была тем, что Шерлок знал, но _она_ всегда знала больше него. _Она_ не любила людей, и когда _она_ приходила, красного всегда было больше. 

Светом внутри сознания, обжигающим. _Она_ светила светом, и Шерлоку было немного больно, но он не останавливался. Проводил линию за линией. Еще и еще. Как будто резал. Карандаш - его оружие.

_Она_ была пастью, _она_ была чернотой, тенью. _Она_ была пустотой, и _ей_ нужно было заполнить саму себя. Буквами, знаками, цветами светофора, запахами, таблицей умножения, количеством родинок на шее Майкрофта, цифрами, книгами.

Свет скручивался в спирали. У Шерлока участился пульс. Он покраснел. Но не остановился. 

_Она_ начала кричать, биться о прутья клетки, но Шерлок знал, что должен удержать _ее. Она_ кричала:

\- У тебя ничего не получится.

Шерлок проводил линию за линией, грифель карандаша крошился оттого, что он слишком сильно вдавливал его в бумагу.

\- Да у тебя просто мозгов не хватит!

_Она_ всегда приходила ночью, в сумерках, из-за _нее_ Шерлоку было страшно засыпать, от _нее_ спасал Спайк-из-под-подушки. _Она_ говорила и говорила, и _ее_ слова становились длинными-длинными, складываясь в гигантские предложения. _Она_ неумолчна, _она_ \- гул, _ей_ нужно больше.

Шерлок нарисовал _ей_ рог, потому что от _нее_ было больно. Когда _она_ приходила, голову обязательно начинали пронзать резкие искры боли. _Она_ заставляла _его_ говорить плохие вещи, от которых бледнела мамочка.

Еще один росчерк фиолетового карандаша.

\- Давай, давай, ты, мелкая тварь, ты не так далеко ушел от амебы, как тебе кажется!

Сердце Шерлока тяжело бухало в темноте груди. На бледной коже запястий червями проступили вены, в которых струилась черная-черная кровь. Еще чуть-чуть. Немного. 

Шерлок видел сквозь багровый туман, как _она_ повернула голову и…

Все.

Шерлок заключил _ее_ в четыре ноги, хвост, острые линии гривы и рог. Теперь _она_ похоронена в теле пони. 

***  
Но _она_ все еще кричит внутри Шерлока.

 

**Applejack**

Следующая шла долго. _Она_ сопротивлялась больше всех, потому что _она_ сильная. Это _она_ забирала мысли Шерлока и не возвращала их назад. 

Для _нее_ Шерлок взял светло-коричневый карандаш.

Его начало тошнить сразу же, как только он провел первую линию, едва наметив круп. Желудок скрутило, горло сжалось, и руки задрожали мелкой предрвотной дрожью. Но Шерлок не остановился.

Потом, когда были дорисованы задние ноги, начала кружиться голова. Шерлок не мог даже ровно сидеть на стуле, поэтому миссис Фауст пришлось придерживать его, чтобы он не упал.

Прутья клетки гнулись, трещали, в абсолютной тишине его сознания. Ни звука, _она_ даже не дышала. От напряжения на лбу у Шерлока выступил холодный пот. 

Его все-таки вырвало - желчью, потому что _она_ заставляла его отказываться от пищи несколько дней, - когда были нарисованы передние ноги и шея. Он был так слаб, что не мог держать спину прямо, и дорисовывать ему пришлось, опершись щекой на лежащую на столе руку. Сознание мутилось, он рисовал голову, уже не видя, как карандаш скользит по листу.

Контур замкнулся. Дверца клетки захлопнулась.

Все. _Она_ внутри, _она_ не причинит вреда...

Шерлока вырвало снова. И еще раз. И еще. Голова начала раскалываться, мышцы перекрутило судорогой, кости оплела боль. _Она_ действовала изнутри, _она_ упорна, _она_ не отпустит.

Шерлок кричал, просил миссис Фауст сделать что-нибудь, из его глаз текли слезы. Ему было очень больно, и _она_ молчала, и в голове было тихо, тихо, тихо…

Ему сделали один укол, и наутро он проснулся здоровым. Никто не заставлял его делать то, чего он не хочет. Никто не говорил ему, что он должен спорить. Никто не вынуждал его огорчать своим упрямством мамочку.

***  
Но _она_ каждую секунду проверяет клетку оболочки на прочность.

 

**Rainbow Dash**

Клетка оставалась пустой, когда _она_ пришла. Шерлок не смог поймать _ее,_ потому что _она_ была слишком быстрой. Он ждал _ее_ там, а _она_ уже была здесь. Вихрем проносясь внутри его черепа, _она_ оставляла радужный след. Это _она_ заставляла Шерлока говорить людям об их секретах. _Она_ сказала ему, что миссис Фауст изменяет своему мужу. _Ей_ было все равно.

_Она_ говорила Шерлоку, что он лучше всех, что все остальные - ничтожество. Идиоты. Труха.

\- Ты - первый, ты - лучший, они - никто, - говорила она.

Шерлок взял бледно-голубой карандаш.

_Она_ создавала шум в голове. Хлопанье _ее_ крыльев создавало шум в голове, из-за которого невозможно было что-либо расслышать. Миссис Фауст спрашивала у Шерлока что-то, но он не мог ответить, лишь крепче сжимал в пальцах карандаш, замерший в нескольких миллиметрах над бумажным листом.

\- Ты должен быть первым, ты - единственный в мире, неповторимый. Кто лучше тебя? - говорила _она._

Сознание Шерлока начало мутиться. Мысли метались быстро-быстро, обрывки слов вращались по кругу, словно смерч.

\- Кто такая вообще эта миссис Фауст? Что она может знать о тебе? Что она знает о _нас?_ \- говорила _она._

Во рту пересохло. Стало жарко. Шерлок не провел ни одной линии.

\- Разве они могут понять тебя? Они предали тебя, они предали тебя, они предали тебя. Они бросили тебя здесь, - говорила _она._

Миссис Фауст села на корточки рядом с ним. Золотая клетка начала бледнеть, таять, истончаться. Шерлок тяжело сглотнул.

_Она_ была такой быстрой. Такой же быстрой, как и капли крови, стекающей на белую больничную одежду из носа Шерлока. 

\- Они… - говорила _она._

Красная капля оставила неаккуратную бурую кляксу на белоснежном листе. Шерлок вздрогнул, прижал к лицу ладонь и начал рисовать.

_Ее_ слова не властны над ним, _она_ не властна над ним, _она_ причинила столько боли, от _нее_ было так больно, нет, нет, _она_ останется в линиях, _она_ будет жить в бледно-голубом, _она_ больше не дотянется до Шерлока, не дотянется, тело станет _ее_ оковами. _Она_ не вернется.

Шерлок замкнул контур. Захлопнул дверцу клетки. Взял в кулак несколько разноцветных карандашей и отправил радугу к _ней,_ на лист, чтобы эти полосы не рвали его мысли.

Он улыбнулся миссис Фауст, которая уже держала наготове белое вафельное полотенце. Кровь остановилась через несколько минут.

***  
Но _ей_ скучно взаперти. _Она_ ветром просачивается сквозь прутья.

 

**Rarity**

_Она_ жалила, _она_ жгла даже сквозь прутья клетки. _Она_ горела так ярко, что Шерлок практически ничего не видел. Он взял белый карандаш на ощупь. 

Но _она_ хотела, чтобы он наблюдал. _Она_ жадна до мелочей, _она_ коллекционирует их, как драгоценные камни. _Она_ видит капли и следы, _она_ следит, _она_ пьет из его зрачков, и от этого глаза начинают болеть, покрываясь сеткой лопнувших сосудов. 

Шерлок рисовал с закрытыми глазами, потому что солнечный свет, прошивающий комнату, причинял нестерпимую боль. Он знал, что если он видит, то и _она_ тоже. Нет, он не даст _ей_ окрасить все красным. 

Линия, линия, линия.

Прутья клетки блистали в глубине его разума, оставляли белые полосы на внутренней стороне век.

Линия, линия, линия.

Сверкающие вспышки самоцветов: пятно от кофе - не выспалась сегодня, плохо уложена прическа - поссорилась с мужем, торопилась. Нет, миссис Фауст, нет, он не будет раскручивать этот калейдоскоп, он будет рисовать дальше.

Линия, линия, линия.

Если _ей_ противна грязь, так пусть грязь белого карандаша закует _ее_ в бумагу. Шерлок не хотел, чтобы мелочи вырывались из реальности. Он не хотел видеть, он хотел оставить ее цельной.

Линия, линия, линия.

Точка. Хлопок. Поворот ключа. Дверца закрылась. Выдох. 

Шерлок почувствовал, как мягкие теплые ладони миссис Фауст накрыли его глаза, и они перестали болеть.

***  
Но _она_ безжалостна. Он все равно видит.

 

**Pinkie Pie**

Прыгала. _Она_ прыгала, и перед глазами Шерлока взрывались кровавые или черные шары. Миссис Фауст шепотом сказала кому-то, что это перепады давления, но Шерлок знал, что это _она_ подскакивала, и земля начинала качаться.

_Она_ была тем, что он ненавидит - теплом внизу живота. Когда _она_ приходила, ему хотелось то плакать, то смеяться. _Она_ заставляла его лихорадочно делать что-то, а потом застилала весь мир черным, делая самые интересные предметы скучными. _Они_ ненавидели людей, а _она_ его. 

В _ее_ играх не было красного, но был розовый. Туман, дрожание над поверхностью кожи. Когда _она_ играла, тело Шерлока становилось очень чувствительным. Каждое прикосновение было приятным. Даже когда мамочка целовала его на ночь. Это было отвратительно.

Шерлок взял ярко-розовый карандаш.

Он полусидел в кровати, к его рукам были подключены какие-то датчики, аппараты пищали, потому что миссис Фауст беспокоилась за него. Но, нет, не беспокойтесь, все нормально. Правда, все хорошо. Просто _она_ попалась.

Шерлок нарисовал нос и лоб.

Аппараты запищали сильнее, в глазах у Шерлока потемнело. Он видел только часть листа - ту, на которой рисовал, и все. Его руки стали дрожать, а пальцы перестали гнуться. Карандаш стал слишком тяжелым. Нестерпимо захотелось спать.

Это - _она._

Писк становился невыносимым, в ушах начало шуметь, во рту появился мерзкий привкус. Это был привкус розового, и он был похож на шорох наждачной бумаги, которой скребут по пенопласту. Шерлок поморщился, но не остановился.

Дверца клетки захлопнулась, золото засияло ярче, но _ее_ это не остановило. _Она_ начала надуваться, как воздушный шарик. Прутья клетки впивались в _ее_ бока, но _она_ росла и росла. У Шерлока все больше темнело в глазах.

Звон в ушах. Ужасный звон. Он похож на уши кролика, которого Шерлок видел во время терапии. 

Когда _она_ была в голове, все начинало клубиться, поэтому Шерлок нарисовал _ей_ кудрявую гриву. И хвост. Она вся состояла из клубов дыма.

Звон в ушах. Все темнее. Шерлоку казалось, что в его голове сходила каменная лавина. Это _она_ бросала камни, один за другим. _Ей_ было весело. _Она_ любила веселиться. _Она_ ненавидела его.

Аппараты надрывались, вокруг Шерлока столпилось много людей, они все говорили шепотом и боялись. Шерлок знал, что они боятся, он хотел успокоить их, но ему нужно было дорисовать. Еще пара линий. Тогда он сможет сказать. 

Все хорошо. Со мной все хорошо.

_Ее_ крик разрывал барабанные перепонки. _Она_ звала, шептала, кричала, выла. _Она_ чувствовала, что _ее_ похороны близко. Желудок Шерлока заболел. _Она_ жаждала. _Она_ защищалась. Тело Шерлока стало _ее_ щитом.

Еще немного. 

Взрослые стали кричать. Они говорили длинные слова, смотрели на аппараты, переговаривались. Их страх был на вкус травяным. Цвета высохшей травы. 

Шерлок хотел улыбнуться, но не смог. Его улыбка погасла в черноте, которая упала на его глаза со звуком захлопнувшейся дверцы клетки.

Потом ему сказали, что он был несколько секунд мертв. _Она_ убила его. А он _ее. Она_ пряла паутину из сосудов внутри его головы, а он выбросил _ее_ в розовый, как мусор.

С _ней_ покончено.

***  
Шерлок чувствует, как земля дрожит под _ее_ копытами. Он не знает, плакать или смеяться. 

 

**Fluttershy**

Шестая клетка пустовала долго. За _ней_ нужно было спуститься на самое дно. В сердце сокровенного. Вниз, вниз, вниз через темноту, как по раструбу шахты.

Шерлок зажмурился и прыгнул.

_Она_ словно змея свернулась калачиком в глубине, обернулась вокруг сердца Шерлока. Тихая, сильная, шипела. _Она_ не хотела в клетку.

Дверца открылась. Шерлок взял бледно-желтый карандаш.

_Она_ боялась. _Она_ заставляла Шерлока бояться, сжимала его в темноте, выползая изнутри. _Ее_ воля обращала его тело в камень. Он не мог пошевелиться. Закричать. Сказать хоть слово. Ему хотелось бежать, плакать, а он мог лишь смотреть в потолок, абсолютно неподвижный, скованный.

Шерлок лежал на кушетке. _Она_ спряталась так глубоко, что миссис Фауст пришлось погрузить его в транс. Это было неправильно, но иначе _ее_ было не поймать. _Она_ должна была придти на приманку. Недвижный - он был _ее_ добычей.

Вниз, вниз, Шерлок спускался по трубе своей глотки.

_Она_ опасна, _она_ бесшумна, _она_ таилась в самых неприметных углах, застилала покровом своих волос слова, не давая вспомнить ни звука. Шерлок открывал рот, но не мог ничего сказать. Выходили только вскрики и путаные междометия.

Шерлок провел несколько линий и остановился, потому что потерял _ее._ Клетка была все так же пуста, _ее_ нигде не было.

\- Тебе нечего бояться, - спокойный добрый голос миссис Фауст сквозь пелену темноты. - Мы почти закончили. Все будет хорошо.

Собраться. Он найдет _ее_ по следам _ее_ слуг. Крысы, мыши, змеи окружали _ее_ мохнатым шаром. _Ей_ было страшно одной. _Она_ боялась его страхов. _Она_ собирала его желания и превращала их в _своих_ слуг, поэтому Шерлок мог по нескольку дней сидеть не шевелясь. Он ничего не хотел. _Она_ забирала у него все.

Вниз, вниз, по следам, за шевелящимся клубком, за глубокими бороздами в мягких тканях. 

Шерлок вновь прикоснулся карандашом к бумаге.

Чувства обернулись. Повернули свои головки с маленькими мерзкими глазками. Обернулись против него. Ему захотелось побежать. Сесть. Закричать. Нагрубить миссис Фауст. Выпить воды. Уйти отсюда. Игратьчитатьслушать…

Только не, не, не, не, не, не рисовать.

\- Все хорошо, Шерлок, у тебя отлично получается.

Нет, да, нет, миссис Фауст. Шерлок понял. _Она_ управляла им как своими животными. _Она_ смотрела из темноты его внутренностей. Из темноты внутренностей крался Взгляд.

Шерлок провел линию. Остановился. Ему стало страшно.

\- Я не хочу, миссис Фауст, - сказала _она_ его голосом.

\- Все в порядке, Шерлок. Ты должен продолжить.

\- Я не хочу, миссис Фауст, - сказала _она_ его голосом.

Я не хочу, я не хочу, я не хочу. Мне не страшно, нет, я просто не. Хочу. не…

Шерлока начало трясти, он побледнел, пот выступил над его верхней губой. Он метался по кушетке. Ему казалось, что потолок упадет на него, кресло раздавит, стул воткнет одну из своих ножек в его горло.

\- Шерлок…

\- Я не… - сказала _она_ его голосом.

\- Шерлок, вспомни, чему я тебя учила. Контроль, дыхание.

Контроль, дыхание.

\- Дыши, Шерлок, ты можешь управлять им.

Контроль. Дыхание. Контроль. Дыхание. Контроль. Контроль. Контроль. Контроль. Контроль.

Мохнатый шевелящийся шар с размаху влетел в клетку, дверца захлопнулась.

Четыре линии и она внутри. Внутри шара, который внутри клетки, которая внутри нарисованного тела, которое внутри листа, который внутри зрения, которое внутри разума, который внутри черепа Шерлока. 

Все. Пусть задыхается под грудой тел, покрытых шерстью.

Все. Все. Все.

_Они_ не вернутся.

***  
Из сопревшей глубины _она_ тянется к его желаниям. Иногда Шерлок ничего не хочет.

___

Когда через несколько лет клетки снова начали шататься, ходить ходуном, а _они_ \- кричать, шептать. Когда таблетки перестали помогать. Когда Шерлок дрожал от напряжения, пытаясь удержать их. Майкрофт придумал это.

Это была его идея. Миссис Фауст одобрила.

Майкрофт нашел людей. Они приходили и спрашивали Шерлока о _них._ Смотрели его рисунки, а потом рисовали _их_ сами. Они дали _им_ голоса. Они поселили _их_ не в голову Шерлока, а в другую страну.

В страну, из которой _они_ уже не смогут до него добраться. И они забрали Спайка-из-под-подушки.

Миссис Фауст сказала, что _они_ должны подружиться. Шерлок не верил в то, что это возможно. Но _они_ подружились. Это было нереально. Шерлок смотрел, как на экране мельтешат картинки, нарисованные чужой рукой, и думал, что это магия.

_Они,_ которые сидели в клетках, затихли. Теперь _они_ были вовне. Не в голове Шерлока, а в волшебной стране. За чужими идеями, за экраном телевизора, за холодным воздухом. За замком, закрытым на замок, который закрыт на замок. 

Так далеко от Шерлока.

Внутри.

Под охраной тех людей, Майкрофта, мамочки, миссис Фауст.

Шерлок не даст им выбраться.

Они все еще внутри него. 

___

\- Шерлок, с тобой все в порядке?

Джон не остается в гостиной, а приходит за Шерлоком в его комнату.

\- Все нормально, Джон.

Джон, переминаясь с ноги на ногу, стоит в дверях. Нервничает и волнуется. Он знает, что Шерлок врет. Почему?

\- Ты уверен? Потому что выглядишь ты… эм… не очень…

Джон знает о них? Шерлок окидывает его взглядом и понимает, что в нем появилась какая-то неправильность. Что-то изменилось за эти несколько минут. Что? Сейчас он похож на Спайка-из-под-подушки. 

\- Нет, Джон, все хорошо.

Такой же надоедливый.

Раньше Спайк защищал, а потом стал служить _им,_ быть с _ними._ Он ушел к _ним._ Предатель.

\- Может быть ты… ммм… Может быть тебе стоит выпить чего-нибудь?

Шерлок и раньше встречал людей, похожих на _них._ Лестрейд, например, собирал его мысли, как яблоки. Никогда не отдавал, забирал и сворачивал их внутри своих бланков. 

Джон так же преданно смотрит на него, как Спайк. Предатель.

\- Шерлок, что с тобой? Почему ты побледнел? Позволь, я…

Высокие голоса, чужие голоса, которые _им_ дали те люди, становятся низкими, настоящими.

_Как он посмел?.. Ты должен… Ты видишь?.. Он сделал это специально…_

Прутья клеток гнутся, расходятся, подаются под напором. Спайк - предатель. Поэтому он смотрел. Он смеялся.

Он смеялся над _ними._

\- Шерлок!..

Шерлок прикрывает глаза и смотрит на Джона сквозь неплотно сомкнутые веки. Солнце светит через тонкие шторы. Мир окрашивается розовым. Красным.

Красным, как _им_ нравится. Как _нам_ нравится. Он против _нас._ Он смеялся.

Шерлок встает, выпрямляется и подходит ближе к Джону-из-под-подушки.

\- Шерлок?..

_Мы должны делиться._

\- Шерлок, что ты делаешь?

_Мы должны заботиться._

\- Шерлок, прекрати! Что?..

_Мы должны делиться. Мы должны заботиться._

Всплеск. Взрыв на коже, кровавый всплеск. Еще раз, еще. Ты больше не пойдешь к _ним._ Скажи _им,_ что ты не вернешься. Так будет лучше. Ты не знаешь, я знаю. Взрыв. Всплеск красного на коже.

Шерлок не чувствует ударов, которые наносятся в ответ. 

Скрип. Синяки, как красные яблоки. Ты все равно станешь таким, как надо. Все равно я сделаю это. Не сможешь бежать, не сможешь уйти, _они_ быстрее ветра.

\- Шерлок! Шерлок! Прекрати! Шерлок!

Гром удара. 

Одно верное движение. Волна красного. Смех. Ликующий шепот.

Он закончил.

Кровь из разбитой об угол стола головы растекается по полу.

Шерлок встает на четвереньки, его руки оставляют красные отпечатки на полу. Красные. Как _им_ нравится. Он - это _они. Они_ \- его часть.

Он хочет сказать что-то, но из его рта вырывается ржание. Он поднимает зад, мотает головой, и волосы рассыпаются по плечам словно грива. Вместо рук у него - копыта.

Мой маленький Шерлок.

_Они_ закончили.


End file.
